Long Road Home
by katielee06
Summary: Derek tells Meredith about Rose. How will Meredith react? Will they will be remain together or will they have a long road ahead of them? MeredithDerek but has all characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I kissed Rose."

He kissed Rose. Who the hell is this woman? Meredith ran off before she gave Derek an opportunity to explain himself. She couldn't believe this was happening. After all of the dark and twisty events of the last year…why this? Derek…who had told her when he had made a decision he made the wrong one. Derek…who wanted to marry her and have children with her but then decided waiting for Meredith wasn't a worthwhile investment.

Meredith ran and ran throughout the halls of Seattle Grace…just trying to find a place any place where she could just throw herself in and would be able to start to process what was happening to her.

Finally she found the supply closet, which not to long ago Addison was in crying about the demise of her marriage to Derek. Derek…Derek….Derek….Derek… She didn't know where he stood with him. Even if he still wants to have a relationship with her, would Meredith be able to trust that he would always be there.

There was a knock at the door. Meredith ignored it. The door opened, Christina stuck her head in the closet.

"You can stay in that closet in your dark and twisty McDreariness or you can finished your shift and go with me to Joe's and we can play whose life sucks the most…heck I will even let you win this time…"

"If you weren't my person…"

"But I am…Let's get to work."

Later in the Evening

Meredith and Christina are at the bar talking with Joe. Derek enters the bar fully intending to talk to Meredith but is stopped by Rose.

"Hello…Derek!"

"Rose…really it isn't a great time…"

"Well, it might not be a great time to talk. But it there is no time like the present for this."

Rose engages Derek into a kiss. The whole bar watches on including Meredith and Christina.

Meredith downs a shot and orders another one.

"One more for the road… Joe"

She quickly downs the shot and looks over to Christina.

"Seriously…We need to find a new bar!"

"Seriously..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Meredith!"

Derek ran after Meredith and Christina as they were in the parking lot.

"Not now Derek!"

"Let me explain…"

"Let you explain what Derek? Explain why you still are chasing after me after that display in the bar. Explain why you made a point to say all these things about wanting the happily ever whatever! Or maybe explain why after you have clearly moved on but still trying to stab the dark and twisty heart of mine? One which I had thought might have turned not so dark until I found out that you were making out with some other person. This really shouldn't matter to me because we were broken up…but you have said things. Always these things! So not now Derek! Not now!"

These statements visibly affected Derek.

"Ok…but soon Meredith. Things are not black and white. We need to talk."

Back at Meredith House: Christina, George, Izzy & Lexie are present.

"Things are not black and white? What the hell is that suppose to mean…we are in the grey?"

"Oh...McDreamy is getting McClever?" Christina slurred as she was looking through Ellis's surgery tapes.

"Maybe this Rose person is overbearing. Maybe she has stared Derek down and has given him no choice" added Izzy.

"I really don't think that it is the case" added Lexie "I have seen her in surgery before and she is pleasant and is an extremely excellent scrub nurse."

"Nurse Fallon was an extremely excellent scrub nurse…This Rose person will be pale in comparison… McDreamy has hit rock bottom with scrub nurse Rose…A Nurse! At these he could have hit on an intern…Then we could make their life hell on earth for at least a year maybe even more. Sorry Meredith…but a nurse…That is a low blow…who would even consider to go down that road…(George Looks Away)..Sorry Bambi…but even you didn't get out of the nurse situation very successfully… At least Miss Olivia stuck to interns…This Rose person is boldly going to go where no nurse has gone before…go for an attending that isn't McSteamy…But I will shut up now."

The group found a surgery in which they hadn't seen before and started to watch it. Meredith was the only person that wasn't watching... she was just thinking of how she had completely no clue where her life was going to go.

The Next Morning / After the Residents had given their interns assignments.

Meredith by mistake took the elevator to pick up some labs which she needed to look at. Right before the door closed. Derek entered. Based on their history Meredith should have known that the elevator was the best choice when she was trying to avoid a person that was the king of them.

Meredith looked around and realized that they were the only ones in the elevator she attempted not to make eye contact due to the fact that she was not interested in another confrontation and more importantly not another confrontation in the hospital where her life was viewed as just another episode of "General Hospital". Which character would she be or would they would they just write one for her. That thought brought a smile to Meredith's face.

Derek hadn't taken his eyes off Meredith since he entered the elevator. He noticed the smile and desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about. Definitely not him at that moment...that was a given. This silence was very painful for him to withstand. The only thing that made it manageable was that he knew that he had another resident supervising Meredith's interns for the day so that they would have an opportunity to really communicate where they both stood with each other. He needed answers and he needed to give some answers…and this would be a perfect time for that to take place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The elevator stopped Meredith started to walk out.

"Dr Grey this isn't your stop."

"Dr. Shepard how in the hell would you know, I am not in your service today."

"Meredith I know this isn't your stop because our stop is on the main floor. We are going to leave this place and go for a walk like we used to do with Doc and we are really just going to hash these things over."

"Fine. If you are so determined to have this happen then I might as well go through it so that it will be over."

This statement stunned Derek like when Meredith has stated it in the church the day of Christina and Burke's wedding.

Meredith was silent while riding in the car with Derek. Derek kept watching her in the corner of his eye. When they got to Derek place, they started to walk a path which was a favorite of Doc's.

"Meredith I am not going to say that I am not interested in Rose. But I am in love with you. You are the love of my life. No one is going to change that."

"I realized that Derek. But how much more can I take. First, Addison was picked because she was your wife. Then Richard promised you the chief position which made you doubt the fact that you wanted to breathe for me. Finally pressuring me to have more of a connection with you then S&M. Then I finally break through you kiss Rose. Talk about doubting myself and everything around me."

"I am sorry Meredith."

"That's it I am sorry Meredith? That's it? Do you realize that we never really talk about what I went through when I had my near life what ever? I went to where ever and I saw various people from the past. The over census was to come back to you, I wasn't ordinary. And when I started you stopped…"

Breathing for you I know but Meredith I am here now. I am interested in Rose but I love you. I realized that I didn't make the right decision but I have been known for my great decision making."

"Derek I can just keep letting you by with this not great decision making, I mean I am trying to get better with my faults there isn't a reason why you can't improved some of yours. You can't McDreamy you way out of everything."

Derek watched Meredith intensively for a few moments.

"I will show you McDreamy."

Derek picked up Meredith. He carried her to the trailer and they had the most intense sex that they ever had.

The Next Morning

Meredith caught herself looking at the ceiling.

"Can I make you anything for breakfast Meredith?"

"You need to date Rose."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to date her, and if it works out it does, if doesn't it, just doesn't. Then you can come back to me without and thinking of what if."

"Meredith. Is this what you want?"

Meredith wiped away a tear.

"Yes this is what I want."

"Meredith, I love you."

"I love you too, Derek."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Five Weeks Later

(Everyone in the hospital is being mature about the arrangement. Derek attempts a relationship with Rose. He is missing Meredith but wants to make sure that he doing what she is telling him to do. Meredith was missing Derek so much but knew that it for the better. She had been hanging out with Mark because each one had found free time due to the fact that Derek was making an effort with Rose.)

"How is my fellow dirty mistress today?"

"Busy, too many charts to review and sign off on."

"Still not feeling up to par?"

Meredith wanted to redirect the question due to the fact that she had taken a pregnancy test that morning and it had been positive. She didn't know what she wanted to do so she wasn't going to let Mark know. She care for Mark a lot but he had a tendency not to keep things to himself. Derek didn't need to know until she had decided that she wanted to do. It was her body after all.

"Don't get me started…This bug needs to resolve itself soon so that I can kick these charts' asses."

"How about you forget the charts for tonight and come with me to Joes. We can have our monthly meeting of the dirty mistresses."

"That sounds like a plan to me. What about Dr. Hahn?"

"You are going to be part of my plan to make her jealous."

"Oh really?"

"Really, what dirty mistresses for?"

"Well, Mark I think I will soon find out."

Later That Day

Mark and Meredith walked into Joes. Erica was sitting at the bar talking to Joe. Rose and Derek were sitting in a corner. Derek sat up when he saw his friend Mark bringing in the love of his life Meredith. He had heard that they had become friends in his absence while he was attempting a relationship with Rose.

Which he was finding wasn't going as well as he thought it would in the beginning. Rose is completely unlike Meredith and everything he thought that he wanted. What he soon found out is that it might have not been what he wanted. What he wanted just walked in on the arm of his friend.

Meanwhile, Meredith feeling a wave of nausea coming on excused herself to the bathroom. This is where she met up with Christina."

"McSteamy?"

"We are just friends."

"You can't just be friends with McSteamy, how is the sex?"

"I'm Pregnant."

"That good huh?"

"The baby is Derek's from the extremely intense sex we had before we broke up for good."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I am not sure."

What Meredith and Christina didn't realize was that Rose was in the bathroom hearing all of their conversation in the stall. She went out quietly, making sure she would have time to make sure that Derek would not go back to Meredith Grey just yet.

Rose sat down at the table with Derek.

"That was quick."

"I heard quite the interesting conversation in the bathroom."

"So really what is that?"

"Meredith Grey is pregnant. I am so happy for her and Mark. They have had…."

Derek didn't give Rose a chance to finish her sentence. Rose sat shocked as she watched Derek race over to the table that Mark was sitting at.

"You BASTARD! First My Wife! Then the Love of My Life! Couldn't you at lease wait before you added a baby to the mixed?"

Before Mark could say anything Derek punched him down like he did before when he arrived at Seattle for the first time.

Rose wasn't the only one shocked. Christina and Meredith who just had left the bathroom witnessed the scene.

"What the hell happened?"

"Meredith, what happened if you just won this round of whose life sucks the most."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mark, Derek, and Meredith were sitting in the Chief's office as the Chief was sitting behind his desk. All three were avoiding eye contact, because they were sure a stern fatherly lecture was happening in a few moments. Mark was nursing his eye and Derek his hand with an ice pack. Meredith was fighting the urge of puking right in front of them all.

"Is someone going to tell me why, my head of plastics & neo and an up and coming resident had to be escorted out of Joe's tonight…a bar? My head of plastics & neo! My Up and Coming Resident! A bar! What kind of shanty are you trying to make of my Surgery wing? This is "General Hospital" doctors!"

"Richard. I don't know what the hell is wrong with Derek!"

"Richard. Mark took less then five weeks to impregnate Dr. Grey. Wouldn't you have some concerns over that?"

"Chief, I can really explain if you give me a few minutes."

Derek laughed with his smug laugh. "Oh! I sure you can, Dr Grey!"

"Derek ease up on Meredith, she is really been through a lot."

"And you had just the way of helping her didn't you Mark. How dare you have sex with Meredith when her space in my bed wasn't even cold?"

Derek throws his ice pack, and started to lunge after Mark.

The chief holds back Derek. "QUIET! I am not a therapist, but I am your boss. You will stop this Jerry Springer like behavior. As, I have said before there is always going to be a fish in a man's penis."

"Excuse me; Chief actually this time there is fetus in a woman's uterus." Derek sighed at Mark's statement, and then he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"We are doctors, people act like one. I do not want the members of the board questioning my leadership at this hospital."

As the meeting took place, Christina was looking through the window. She was so engaged with trying to see what was going on she didn't notice Rose besides her attempting to do the same thing.

Finally Christina noticed Rose.

"So you are sleeping with McDreamy? How long do you think that is going to last? Seriously… Your "boyfriend" just kicks the ass of his very best friend because someone twisted a story about my very best person. I am thinking that I am looking at her. Also, I am thinking that this twisted story teller didn't expect this jealous reaction from her McDreamy boyfriend "

"Yang? Isn't it? Miss. Complete Kiss Ass."

"Rose? Isn't it? Miss. Complete Kiss Ass to get into my person's love's pants. Don't get to comfortable being in this position. Because there is this sick mcdreaminess to Meredith and Derek, they are like these human magnets; they always seem to get back together. When, Derek figures out that it isn't a Baby McSteamy but a Baby McDreamy in Meredith belly…it will be no time when you will be finding my friends thongs in his jacket."

Rose walked away disgusted.

"Yeah I thought so…ugly scrub nurse."

Christina resumed watching the scene taking place in the Chief's office.

"I think that Meredith should transfer into a different program, Chief"

"Oh no, Dr. Shepard no one including you are going to Mommy track me!"

"Well, you just recently signed on to my service as a specialty so I as the head have decision making ability over the residents in my service."

At this point, Meredith was still continuing to fight the urge to puke; with her hormones racing she started not think about what she was saying.

"As I just stated, no one is going to mommy track me not even the father of the baby in which I am carrying right at this very moment."

It took a few seconds for Derek to realize what she was implying. He turned white and started to rush over to Meredith. When, he approached Meredith, she couldn't fight the urge any longer and she pukes all over Derek.

Mark was shocked, but smiled.

"Great work Derek! Not only is Meredith is pissed with you. McBaby is as well!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Meredith ran out of the office immediately after she vomited over the chief's office. Derek was right behind her.

"Meredith!"

Meredith ignored Derek's shouts. She rushed to the residence locker room avoiding the glares from everyone on the floor at the time. This time she thought, she wasn't going to care that people just started to write the next script in her General Hospital like life.

As Meredith was heading towards the locker room, Christina, George, and Izzy did their best attempts at delaying Derek from rushing in to the residence space. It worked for a few second. Once Derek passed through them, George said, "We need to go to blocking McDreamy Refresher course."

"We should just kick McDreamy Ass."

"Christina!"

"What Izzy? Do you actually want to see Meredith go through this all again?"

"If you don't want her to go through this then why talk to Rose."

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to bring that nurse down."

Mark approached the three doctors after over hearing the last part of the conversation.

"You and I both Yang, we never miss an opportunity to bring a nurse down."

The three rolled their eyes and went different directions avoiding further conversations with Sloan.

Meanwhile in the Resident Locker Room

Derek rushed into the room, where Meredith was puking in the bathroom.

"Are you ok?"

"As if you actually care about me and what I am feeling."

"Meredith…I love you!"

"Oh really…Rose I am sure would love to hear that."

"You told me to go."

"I didn't want to hold you back."

Their voices got louder and louder. There is a group that had gathered in the hallway to hear the next installment of the Meredith and Derek show. Bailey who hadn't realized what was going on until the Chief paged and briefed her on the situation.

"Do you mind moving people, you are blocking me in."

Bailey entered the room. Derek and Meredith didn't realize that she had entered the room.

"Do you mind telling me why you are making my resident locker room like we are on the sound stage for General Hospital?"

Both Meredith and Derek quieted down and were silenced.

"I am trying to convince Meredith that we need to talk about this now."

"I am trying to tell Derek that I want some SPACE!"

"Ok Dr. Shepard, you are needed on the fourth floor. Grey, go home!"

"Bailey…"

"Do I as say Grey so that you can be a doctor tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Later that evening…

Meredith looked out the window of her room.

Her friends had all stopped by to see how she was doing. They didn't push her for information, they just let her be. While letting her be, Izzy had already been planning where the baby room would be in the house. George, Alex and Lexie thought that she was off her rocker to think about things such as baby rooms so early.

Meredith continued to look out of the window.

Back at the Hospital

Derek sat in his office thinking about the argument. He also thought about the fact that he was going to be a father in eight short months. Meredith and he had eight months to figure things out so that the baby didn't have to live in an environment where there was conflict with its parents.

He realized that there is so much to work through. Along with that he just realized how much of an ass he was towards Meredith today. He shouldn't have pushed her to hard…then there is the Rose issue. How was he to deal with the fact that she lied to him. Obviously she was trying to keep him but what really was he thinking dating anyone but Meredith?

The Next Morning

Meredith slowly walked into the hospital. She had the morning off and only assigned to paperwork due to the fact that she was going to have her first prenatal appointment later in the afternoon. She was hoping that the hospital gossip change didn't get wind of it so that a certain surgeon didn't show up to be Daddy Dearest.

She couldn't handle the fact that less than 24 hours before that he was about to knock Mark a good one just for the simple fact he assume that the dirty mistress club had produced more than just talk. Derek had so much to say about her communication skills but she often thought that he might benefit from a refresher course.

Morning sickness had kicked her butt today, she desperately wanted it to stop but medical sciences was yet surprisingly never have found a fool proof solution to morning sickness. Meredith decided before the eight months she would solve that medical mystery even though most likely not surgery it would be completely beneficial. She smiled to herself thinking about the foolishness.

Bailey approached Meredith…"Good Afternoon Grey! I am glad for you to join us. As we discussed before you left yesterday you will busy yourself with write up and then visit our lovely doctors upstairs so you will know the next generation Grey is safe and sound. "



"Actually it will be next generation Shepard but that is beside the point, isn't a little too early for names?" Bailey and Meredith gave Derek a blank stare surprised that he was even nearby to hear any part of the conversation. Meredith attempted to walk as Derek went beside her…grabbed her hand and lend her to the nearby office space where she was to do paperwork.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for and I wished that I could take it back."

"Sure …Derek, how many more times do I have to hear this from you.."

"Just let me go with you today and we will go from there."

"I wouldn't hold you back from see your baby."

"Our baby…"

"Our babies…yes…Us that are another question."

"I am not going to push you but I do what to be a part of child's life no matter what."

"4:00"

"What?"

"We are going to get to see our baby at 4:00 upstairs."

"4:00 it is, Dr Grey"

"See you there, Dr. Shepard."

Outside the office door there was Christina, Mark and Alex…

"You boys owe me…"

"I never would have thought that Meredith would give in that easy" stated Mark. As he walked away Christina was like what about my money. Mark paused and looked towards Alex…"You can pay for me and yourself both, which is if you want to be on my service for the rest of the week." Alex got out his wallet and paid Christina. "This is nothing…the baby pool is the super bowl and I fully expect to be champion." "Keep dreaming evil spawn."

4:00 PM

Derek and Meredith waited for the doctor come in to the exam room.

"Are you nervous Meredith?"

"It is not like the baby is coming to tomorrow."

"Yes but…"



"No yes but…how about let's not talk at all."

"Ok but..."

"No buts I am tired, and exposed and I really wished that I had a milkshake right now."

"The cravings started… how sweet!"

"Not talking…remember?"

"Ok, when we are out of here we will get milkshakes on me."

As Derek said this, the doctor came in.

"Well let's seen your blood tests came back fine. Now I am going to scan you in and see what is going on with your baby."

Derek and Meredith both smiled…

The doctor started her process in scanning in. All three doctors started to look closely as the screen showed the images that were Meredith's insides. Something didn't looked right…the doctors looked even closely. All at the same time they all figured out what was different.

"Oh no! This can't be right…"

"Meredith, did I ever tell you twins run in my family?"

"Derek you didn't but obviously I know now."

The doctor confirmed what both Meredith and Derek saw.

"Mom and Dad….get ready…you are having twins!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Meredith raced out of the Doctor's office at the end of her exam. Derek quickly followed her.

"Meredith."

"Derek"

"We are going to have twins! Aren't you the lease bit excited?"

"I can't talk about this."

"I never thought about having twins but you see on my father side, I have cousins that are twins…"

"I don't care what or who… I have no interest in your family any longer."

"You should because you are a part of it no matter what. Can't take it back now."

"Leave me alone Derek."

"Meredith"

"Why don't you just have a celebration dinner with Rose? I am sure that she is excited about being a step – mother. "

"Meredith"

"Go away Derek."

"What about the milkshakes?"

Meredith couldn't answer him because she had run off.

At Joes

Christina, Izzy, George were drinking as Meredith was tearing napkins in pieces piling in the middle of the table.

"Twins…as in two babies?" George stated.

"Bambi you need to get a refund on that medical degree that you got from Mexico."

"Yay twice as much baby stuff" Izzy shouted.

Derek walked in towards Meredith.

"I don't want to talk about it Derek."

"Do you really want to wait?"

"I really want to wait…I want to wait until these babies are coming out of my body…when I am signing a custody agreement with you."

"That would detail…"

"I will have my lawyer send a copy to your lawyer…"

"Has it really gotten to that point?"

"Go away Derek…I will let you know when my next appointment."

"Our Appointment…"

"The babies' appointment…"

The door bell rang out Rose walked over to where Derek and Meredith were.

"I been trying to find you everywhere…Want to get some dinner."

Meredith tried to place a smile on her face, thinking thankfully that she was saved by the bell.

Derek looked confused look back and forth between Rose and Meredith.

He sighed and started to walk out, he walked a few steps, he then stop and turned around, he mouthed to Meredith "This isn't over."

Meredith made a hand gesture of a phone as she mouthed my lawyer and yours.

"So as in two babies…." George stated as a way to change the subject.

"Two babies to spoil…" Izzy smiled.

"Two babies to be god mother to…"

Everyone stop what they were doing and looked surprising at Christina.

"Meredith is my person and that is what people do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It is the next day and Mark and Meredith are charting at the nurses' station.

"My lawyer will call your lawyer. What liberal upbringing are you starting for my future god children?"

"He told you."

"Of course he told me…"

"God children?"

"He also told me that there were two Grey-Shepard creations in there pointing to her stomach."

"What makes you think that I would make a dirty mistress like yourself god father?"

"This is because my lawyer already made a deal with your lawyer."

"Ha, that is funny Mark…you are a funny guy."

"Most ladies call me more than just a funny guy."

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

Derek had appeared out of nowhere. He had spent the last few minutes watching the interacting between his best friend and the mother of his unborn babies. He didn't like the fact that Mark could make her smile and that she laughed in his presence. This was compared to their interaction which for the most part lacking everything but hostility. He knew that it had something to do with the fact that she was not a fan of change and that she doesn't want him to be with her just because of their children.

After, what he thought was ages he approached the station in which Meredith and Mark were seated.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that either."

Both Meredith and Mark jumped, not realizing that Derek had been anywhere near them.

"Again as I have said before, Dr. Shepard, not here."

"Oh, (trying to sound prim and proper) Dr. Grey, whatever do you mean? Actually I was planning on having a conversation with my friend Mark, about the fact of him becoming the God Father of unborn twins."

"They are your twins? Last time, I checked they are growing in my uterus."

Derek smiled and looked at Mark and then back at Meredith.

"Dr. Grey…Do you want my lawyer speak to your lawyer about how those babies uterus."

Meredith glared at Derek as a wave of hormones came crashing down.

"I am so glad that you, Dr. Shepard, are taking the role of a soon to be father so seriously. I am glad that you think that it is so funny, that you are going to promote a man whore such as Mark Sloan as the God Father for our twins. (She turned to Mark) Sorry Mark but really come on…there has to be someone else more honorable then you…"

Meredith picked up her charts and stomped down the hallway.

Derek sat down besides Mark. He smiled and looked at Mark.

"She said our twins…"

"That she did Shep…"


End file.
